


The Lighter [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cat-Blocked, Cover Art Welcome, Dorky T-Shirts, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Seer Cisco, Sharp Cheddar Cheesy, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Len, art is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Mick's a stress eater when it comes to big projects. A short fluff piece.





	The Lighter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915151) by [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ). 



> There's a wonderful piece of art mentioned in the original story if anyone wants to make cover art. :)

**Title:** The Lighter  
**Fandom** : Flash + Legends of Tomorrow  
**Author** : JQ (musicmillennia)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Mick / Len  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 8:32  
**Summary** : 

> Mick's a stress eater when it comes to big projects. A short fluff piece.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915151)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://www.kalindalittle.com/podfics/TheLighter.mp3)


End file.
